Teen Titans Truth vs Justice
by cjkid123
Summary: When Robin finds out about something one night while battling Slade he & the titans must go & stop him before he destroys every single titan in the universe but along the way are four others who are in this fight for there own reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: Truth vs. Justice Disclaimer:I Do not own any of the Teen Titans or any DC Comics character Before we get to the story I just want people to know that this is my first story so if it comes out crappy I'm sorry.

Heroes: Robin,Raven,Beast Boy,Cyborg,Starfire

Neutrals:Red X,Jinx,Katarou,Plasmas

Villans:Slade,Cinderblock


	2. Prologue

Chapter:1

Prologue

It was dark, clouds spiraling in the sky as it roars with thunder & lightning striking the ground in the ground in the plains of Jump City. Only when lightning struck was anything visible for at least a minute or so. There in the plain fields of Jump City though were two figures almost ten feet away from each other in the pounding rain in the eye of a hurricane. One of the figures was a young man in his late teens panting in a fighting stance battered from what seems to be a bout that is still going on between him & the dark grisly figure on the other side of the plain field. That figure was nothing more than a man that had the stance that embodied pure evil with a body that to the unknown eye might seem as though his whole body were made of metal, even his face was covered with a metal plate that glisend when lightning struck upon the rain hitting his face. With a solid stance & nothing more this dark figure spoke.

(Thunder Explodes in sky)

Figure: My my all worn out aren't we . . . & here after all those years of our paths crossing you still haven't seemed to have improved at all. Shameful isn't it . . . the fact that you never can & never will beat me without your precious titans . . .Robin!

(Thunder Explodes in the sky Again)

The teen titan leader clenches his fists in anger to the figures words & glares angrily at the figure while rain pours down dripping trails along his arm & angrily lashes back.

(Thunder Explodes Yet Again)

Robin:I won't let you get away with this . . . I know your plotting something Slade!

(Thunder Explodes in the sky)

As Robin shouted lightning struck the side of both warriors hero & villain alike & as the eye was coming abroad the lightning had heighten them in a circle of flames & the rain had paused for a moment.

It finally showed both Robin & Slade, Robin's face was battered up with a black & blue on his left cheek with the right side of his mask out off & massive cuts on his legs with his green tights shredded off. Meanwhile Slade stands with a strongly figure untouched as if he had control of the battle the whole time.

Slade:You still don't learn do you?

With that said Slade starts walking towards Robin slowly. Robin still trying to hold him self up felling the blazing heat that comes from the flames surrounding them. This frustrates Robin & in his head he says to himself "I don't know what else to . . . do. . . ve tried alm . . .ost every . . .thing", he then starts to breath heavily to catch up on his breath due to energies from the battle a while ago. As Slade gets closer Robin waste no time & rushes in for an attack.

Robin:Yaa!!

Slade:What a fool

With that said Slade leaps in to Robin's attack & is met with several combos by Robin as he lashes out with two punches to Slades face which Slade effortlessly captures & twist the attack to one of his own by throwing Robin in the air twist his torso sideways with his hands set with his thumb faced down & fingers straight out as he does this he concentrates all of his inner ki energy to his fingers & a whirlwind of powerful winds surrounds Slade as if he were to strike up Robins side & impale him easily but to his surprise Robin see's this coming & uses the twist to his advantage & launches a series of downward whirlwind motion kicks & yells during the process, with Slade's one eye he see's this & cancels his move & doges out the way. Robin hoping for this lands with a thud on both feet & sends an explosive, freeze & electrical energy disks at him hoping this will slow him down. As Slade see's this coming he smirks underneath his mask & stands there as if he wanted the attack to come towards him. Robin shock with his eyes shot wide open. Then Slade shouts

Slade:Now Robin you'll see that you can't beat me!

As he said that his metal plate covering & even his metal mask starts to envelope a red/orange energy glow & as the disk make contact with Slade the energy on his plates grew & expanded around him diverting & multiplying the disks attack 10x outward of him causing a spreading energy bomb to hit everything within a a mile away from him clearing half of the plain field & sending Robin flying away as he too was hit with this unsuspecting tremendous amount of energy. Once the smoke clears & Slade opens his eyes to Robin falling in defeat from the sky & underneath his mask he smiles. As Robin hits the ground he splashes in a a pool of mud which he is now covered in & floating in it. His eyes closed with images filling his head as he can hear the foot steps walking towards him but his conciseness portrays these foot steps as heart beats. "Is this it . . .is this the end?" he thinks to himself as Slade walks closer in a dark pale moon night. The hurricane seemed to have cleared leaving only David & Goliath in the dark. As each step comes towards him he remembers.

(The first time meeting Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven & Starfire all in the same day)".

Slade:Do you want to know why I'm not going to kill you now?

With this said Robin shot his eyes wide open & gathers enough energy to at least sit up with his hand clutching his ribs & say

Robin:What are you talking about?

Slade then yokes up Robin by his shirt & places him on inch away from his face & proceeds to tell him

Slade: I'm only allowing you to live in order to give you a quick warning, go . . . go back to your precious titans & tell them that they won't live much longer.

Robin:I . . . . f you hurt my friends Deathstroke I swe . . . .ar!

Slade smiles underneath his mask & says jubilantly

Slade:You'll do what?

Slade then twist & proceeds to side kick Robin which leaves Robin screaming in pain with blood raining out of his mouth due to the kick to his ribs & his back smack with that of an oak tree & then lies there. Slade turns to leave & tills his head behind him & says

Slade:Remember what I said the inevitable is coming & you can't stop it & even if you could you nor your team would have the power to.

His image then vanishes away swept in the darkness & Robin gathers his last bit of strength to get up & look up at the moon & reminisce of the battle he just had & future battles he will have to face & leaves the plain fields saying a few last words

Robin: Thi . . s is far fr. . . om ov . . er Slade, you . .can . . .count we'l stop you!


End file.
